


This Shouldn't Happen

by astradanvers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Biting, F/F, Smut Fic, a little rough but nothing too bad, lots of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 20:10:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5941564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astradanvers/pseuds/astradanvers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This thing between them shouldn’t happen but it keeps happening. Except maybe it was meant to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Shouldn't Happen

**Author's Note:**

> So this is that kalex smut fic I mentioned earlier. Ummm yeah, blame my demented mind. Sorry not sorry. There’s a little bit of rough play but nothing too bad. This is a fic about a sexual relationship between Kara and Alex, if that is not your cup of tea please don’t read.

_ This shouldn't happen, _ that's the line that runs through her head every time. Except it continues to happen, every time one of them almost dies, every time they watch as the other one almost dies. Alex hisses into the bruising kiss they're sharing when the body before her crashes against her a little too hard and she welcomes the feeling of it, the knowledge of that body still living, still breathing, still moving. Her hands dig roughly into hips that won't bruise and she curses that fact, not for the first time.

They're already naked, skin pressed against skin when Alex backs them to the bed, her lover falling down to the mattress and Alex straddling her lap, “You're mine,” she growls, against the flesh of a shoulder that she bites, hard enough to cause the woman below her to hiss in pleasure because of the combined sensations of the bite, topped with a rough twist of nipples between her fingers.

“Yours,” her lover whimpers while Alex wraps one of her legs around the other woman’s waist and brings her lover’s opposing leg over her own so that their centers meet, barely brushing, “please.”

Her lover’s eyes are pressed so tightly closed Alex wonders if she's still watching Alex. “Kara,” she snaps, instantly the younger woman’s eyes snap open, this is the first time they've done this, she wants to see Kara’s eyes, to look into them at the first press of their centers grinding together. “Eyes open,” she demands. The minute nod and loud moan she receives as she flicks pebbled nipples is more answer than she was expecting.

Agonizingly slowly she begins to brush their centers together, Kara’s hips bucking against her own, seeking firmer and surer contact. The moment they meet fully, clits grazing each other and sending sparks straight through their bodies, they both moan, voices mingling together. The sensation coupled with Kara’s moan spurs something in Alex and her gentle grinding turns relentless, nearly bruising in both pressure and speed. The louder Kara moans the tighter the circles Alex draws with her center against Kara’s. She leans into Kara, resting most of her body weight on the younger woman as her lips wrap around one rosy pink nipple.

“Fuck,” Kara grounds out with the added sensation of Alex’s teeth scraping over the sensitive pebbled flesh. “More,” she demands and Alex complies, pulling their hips away from one another and the bringing them back together in short thrusts, clits knocking together and causing their whole bodies to quiver with every thrust of Alex’s hips. “Harder,” Kara demands this time.

Alex bites down on Kara’s nipple roughly, slams her hips back into Kara’s at the same time and feels their release wash over them together, each coming with a cry of the other’s name. When they've ridden out the waves of pleasure, Alex untangles their legs. She stretches out over Kara’s body, her head under Kara’s chin hips resting between Kara’s as the younger woman settles them into a more comfortable position on the bed and pulls the sheet over them both.

“We have to stop doing this,” Alex breathes, her warm breath tickling across Kara’s neck and sending a shiver through the other woman.

“We say that every time,” Kara replies, hand trailing lovingly through Alex’s hair, nails scraping occasionally against Alex’s scalp. Alex looks up at the woman above her, question in her eyes, “I don't want it to stop,” Kara finally says.

“Kara, we’re -”

“But we aren't,” Kara says firmly, “we've always said we are because that's what Eliza always called us but this,” she motions to them, “this has always, always been much more than sisterly, Alex, you and I both know it.”

“Kara,” Alex breathes out then shakes her head. “Go to sleep,” she finally demands, “we have an early morning.” She closes her eyes but Kara’s words torment her, repeating over and over again in her mind as she tries to find sleep. When sleep finally does come it's full of nights falling asleep in Kara’s arms and mornings pressing kisses against Kara’s soft lips as she leaves the younger woman to another hour or so of sleep. She wants that but she shouldn't.

**KAKAKAKAKAKAKAKA**

Alex drops by med bay three weeks later to see why she's still got the flu. They draw so much blood, Alex wonders if she’ll have any left, and run so many tests she wonders if there will be anything they don't know about her. One of the medics approaches her carefully, “Agent Danvers,” the overly timid man says quietly, “we've run all the tests twice,” he tells her holding out the paper in his hands and then scurrying away like a coward.

She looks down at the paper, there's only one positive on the page and she slides off the exam table instantly, moving to the counter and folding the top of the paper down and the bottom up so that the only line visible is the one with a positive readout, her stomach somersaults. At that moment the door behind her bursts open and she whirls around to find Kara there, “Is everything okay?” she demands, moving closer to the older woman.

“I came to get that flu I've had checked,” Alex mutters, hands wringing together, “they found something,” she says looking up to Kara.

Kara’s hands rest over her own, the younger woman suddenly much closer, “What is it, Alex? What's wrong?”

Reaching for the paper behind her Alex holds the paper out to her sister, the top and bottom still folded so only that one line, that one damning line is visible. Except a smile blooms over Kara’s features and she reaches out for Alex instantly, twirling the older woman around in a circle and kissing her firmly for the first time that is not the privacy of one of their own bedrooms.

“You're happy?” Alex questions in wonder, Kara’s forehead resting against her own as she pretends not to feel the gazes of fellow agents through the glass walls.

Kara cradles Alex’s face between her hands, “I've told you a hundred times, Alex, this is what I want. You and I. Is it the way I planned it, certainly not, I wanted you to actually accept us first. But am I happy about, hell yes.” Her hand travels down to rest against Alex’s stomach and Alex’s cover her own, “You and this child,” she says quietly, “you're mine. No matter what anyone says, no matter what anyone does, you will always be mine. I love you, Alex, and I want to spend my life with you. I've said it into the quiet of the night after you've gone to sleep and I've whispered it to the early morning light after you've left me sleeping. It's about time I told you,” she says, leaning in for a new kiss.

Alex smiles up at the woman holding her, “I love you too.” She tucks herself into Kara’s body, “And I have always wanted this, I was just too scared to admit it. Too scared that in the end you'd find someone who you loved more. Or someone who could love you better.”

“I could never love anyone more,” Kara says into Alex’s dark locks, “and there is no one that could love me better.” She grins as she tilts Alex’s chin up for another kiss, “I love you.”

A grin forms on Alex’s features, something full of happiness and promises and a future, “I love you too.” She returns to her spot pressed against Kara, “Take me home, Supergirl.”

Kara grins, “With pleasure,” she says quietly and lifts Alex bridal style into her arms.  _ This was supposed to happen _ , Alex decides as Kara carries her out of the DEO base and then rises into the air. It shouldn't have happened but as she rests her head against Kara’s shoulder and watches the city pass below them, she's happy that it did.


End file.
